


Four is a Lucky Number

by Hock_hug



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, but it’s all resolved, cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Their first four kisses





	Four is a Lucky Number

**Author's Note:**

> Not associated with the NHL, not real 
> 
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> There is alcohol consumption in this fic, but no sexual activities take place.

Their first kiss was a sloppy mess. Erik could taste the whiskey and god knows what else on Nate's breath as he pulled back to breathe. Neither of them were quite sober enough to think this through, but Erik had thought about it before and in his drunken state, making out with Nate seemed like the best idea ever. They had gone out with the team after they made it into the finals, and they were more than reckless with their drinking as the night went on. Erik wasn't entirely sure how they got back, all he knew was that Nate spent the entire time pressed against him, hands roaming his body. As soon as they were through the front door, Nate had pressed him against it before leaning in and brushing Erik's sweat-damp hair from his forehead. 

"Erik, I wanna, I wanna kiss you. Can I?" Nate asked, voice surprisingly steady. Erik nodded in response, which led to possibly the worst and the best kiss Erik ever received. It seemed like hours before they parted, their breath mingling in the space between them as Nate rested his forehead against Erik's. They stayed like that until they both caught their breath, and there was nowhere Erik would rather be.

\---

The next day, Nate was already in the kitchen when Erik got up. Nate had a mug in his hands and gestured to another on the counter, along with a few aspirin and a glass of water. Erik hummed his thanks, downing the pills with his water and chugging the coffee before pouring himself another cup. Nate chuckled at him, and Erik looked over to see him smiling, eyes crinkling, and he was overwhelmed. Erik couldn't help but think of the night before, the feeling of Nate's lips against his, as a blush covered his face.

Maybe he could blame his sudden redness on the heat of the coffee. He puttered around the kitchen, grabbing everything he needed to make his bomb ass smoothies. 

"Hey, Nate, do you want one?" Erik asked, risking a glance at Nate, only to find him watching Erik intently. 

"Yeah, I'll take whatever you're making," Nate responded, yawning and moving to lean against the counter next to Erik, still watching him. 

Erik spent the entire time measuring out fresh fruit, yogurt (Greek, low fat), ice, and a flax/chia seed mix (they were hockey players, okay? They needed protein), waiting for something- anything- to happen, but nothing did. Nate remained at his side, watching him and not saying anything. Finally, he started the blender, breaking the tense silence of the kitchen. Nate grabbed two cups and Erik made sure they both had even amounts. Nate had long since stopped making fun of how precise he was, realizing that it was something Erik just needed to do. Erik's room was cleaner, his actions measured, his smoothies precise. Nate was a whirlwind of impulses, doing what he needed to do at a moment's notice. He had a presence that drew everyone- Erik included- in. 

Nate took a sip and grinned, his face lighting up. "Perfect, as always. Thank you Erik," he said, before searching Erik’s face. Erik flushed under the scrutiny, and he wondered if there would be a repeat of last night. Before he could initiate anything, though, Nate offered him a shy smile and breezed past him out of the kitchen. Erik stood there for a moment, wondering what Nate was thinking, before he brushed it off as a weird night with too much alcohol. He vowed not to bring it up unless he had to. 

\---

Their second kiss was a little more sober, though not by much. They had made it into the Stanley Cup Finals, so naturally the team went out drinking. Erik watched Nate take over the dance floor from the dimly lit bar of the club they'd ended up at. Nate swayed to the music, gyrating his hips to the beat and moving like no one was watching. Erik was so entranced that he didn't even notice Malcolm taking the seat next to him until he was talking. 

"So you and Nate, eh?" Malcolm asked, a slight smirk gracing his features. 

Erik flushed a bright red that he knew want from the shots he had taken and began to fidget. "What? Nate? And me? No way. Where'd you get that from?" He asked, panicked and probably too quickly. 

"You've been watching him all night. Well, all season really, I just assumed there was something between you two," Malcolm responded. "Sorry, man."

"It's fine," Erik said, sighing. "Honestly, I kinda wish there was. Something between us, I mean. We kissed once, ages ago, but he hasn't said a word about it since."

"Seems like there are some things you need to talk about," said Malcolm with a contemplative look. "You should also get home soon, I don't think either of you need any more to drink."

Erik couldn't help but agree, so he fetched Nate from the crowd and somehow managed to get the both of them into a cab. The entire ride home, Nate rambled about the game, the finals, and Erik. 

"I mean, you're such a good bro, man," Nate slurred, leaning into Erik. "Thanks for getting me home."

Erik just smiled and patted Nate's shoulder. Nate took that as an invitation to lay completely against Erik, who didn't have the willpower to stop him. 

They finally got home, and Erik half dragged half carried Nate through the door. Don’t get him wrong, Nate put some effort in, but he was pretty wasted. It didn't take much to figure out that Nate would have a bit of trouble getting to his room himself, so Erik half carried him there, too. He helped him out of his shoes and jeans before sending him off to the bathroom to prepare for bed.

Twenty minutes later Nate emerged, simply clad in a pair of boxer briefs and an undershirt, and quite a bit more sober.

“Thanks, Erik,” he mumbled, shuffling towards the bed. Erik pulled back the sheets and Nate slid under them, snuggling in. Before Erik could move away, Nate reached out and pulled him into a hug. 

“You’re the best, man,” he said softly before placing a kiss on Erik’s lips and laying back down and turning away, asleep in seconds. Erik stood there for a moment, shock and a bit more sobriety hitting his system, before leaving as gracefully as he could manage. Nate had kissed him again, and he didn’t know what it meant. His mind was racing as he got ready for bed, and by the time he laid down, he only knew one thing for certain: he was screwed.

\---

Their third kiss was a mistake. Erik knew it as soon as it happened. He had come home from the trainers to find music playing and Nate in their kitchen, humming along and swaying to the rhythm of the song as he made a sandwich. There was something about the scene that hit Erik, that filled his stomach with butterflies and made his heart race. He set his bag by the door and walked over to Nate, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Nate turned around and beamed at him, his entire face just lighting up and god forgive him but Erik couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss to Nate’s lips. Erik wasn’t expecting Nate’s hands at his shoulders, pushing him away, and he definitely wasn’t expecting the indescribable look on Nate’s face. Shock? Confusion? Erik’s heart crumbled as he realized it had to be disgust plainly written across Nate’s features. Nothing else would make sense. 

“Erik, what the fuck are you doing?” Nate asked slowly, moving away from him with his hands raised, as if to keep him away. 

Erik honestly had no idea at this point. He couldn’t quite think, his mind had gone numb. “Nate, I’m sorry, I didn’t think, I mean I though with all the other times you wouldn’t be mad, I’m sorry, Nate, I’m sorry!” Erik said in a rush, fighting back tears. How did this go so wrong? 

“Other times?” Nate asked incredulously, his eyes widening. Erik felt his stomach turn to ice and his eyes begin to burn as he realized that Nate didn’t remember a thing from those nights. Yeah, Nate did tend to drink more, but he didn’t think it would make that much of a difference. Erik tried to explain, but he couldn’t get a word out, so he stood there, in their tiny kitchen, staring at the man he considered his best friend that he had so stupidly fallen for what seemed like ages ago. He realized Nate had started talking, but he couldn’t hear a word past the thoughts buzzing in his head. He could feel his breathing getting shallower, and when he couldn’t hold the tears back any more he rushed into his room, closing his door behind him. 

He made a mistake. He had to get out of there. He could barely see past the blurry tears, but he managed to pack a bag of the essentials before breaking down, sobs wracking his body as he slowly collapsed on his floor, curling onto his side. Nate hadn’t remembered either kiss, and Erik had just forced himself on him like that. He should’ve asked first, he should have brought those night up, they should’ve talked about it, he shouldn’t have assumed, oh god, he never should’ve let himself hope like that. Nate couldn’t remember it, Nate probably never felt anything for him. It became hard to breathe as Erik’s heart seemed to break even further, his chest hurting and his lungs refusing to expand. Suddenly, he felt a pair of strong hands pulling him up and holding him against something warm and solid and impossibly large, and it was Nate. Erik struggled against his hold until he couldn’t anymore, until he didn’t have the will to hold himself up anymore, and he collapsed against Nate, sobbing brokenly and apologizing with every other breath. 

Nate was gentle as he held him, rubbing a hand up and down his back and holding him close. “Shhh, Erik, it’s okay, you’re going to be okay, everything’s okay,” he murmured soothingly, his fingers slowly combing through Erik’s hair. “Just breathe for me, okay? Deep breaths, there you go.”

Erik had no idea how long they sat there, Nate holding him together as he slowly calmed down enough to speak clearly. 

“Nate, I’m so sorry. I should’ve told you about the other times, I should’ve told you how I felt,” Erik said softly. “I shouldn’t have kissed you at all. I’m sorry. I understand if you don’t want me here, I can stay somewhere else for a while-“

“No!” Erik startled at Nate’s tone and Nate quickly held him tighter. “No, I don’t want you to go. I knew about the other times, I just thought you didn’t want to talk about them, or that you just wanted to forget it happened at all. You never brought them up so I never brought them up, but I should’ve. I’m sorry. I just really like you and I didn’t want to bring it up and ruin anything. I’m the one who should be apologizing, not you. I’m sorry I never talked to you about it and that I made you feel like this.”

Erik took some time to think through what Nate said before pulling back just enough to look at him. “I think we might both be in the wrong here, but if you accept my apology, I’ll accept yours.”

Nate offered Erik a small smile and said, “I think I can agree to those terms.”

Erik smiled back, and moved to tuck himself back against Nate. Before he did, though, he asked a simple question. 

“May I kiss you?”

Their fourth kiss was the best kiss yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Find me on [Tumblr ](https://hockeyhugsdropgloves.tumblr.com) and talk to me about whatever!


End file.
